Tonight
by OceanblueLiz
Summary: missing scene from Our Life after chapter 1. Sonny and Chad in a night of passion. CHANNY!


**Sonny POV**

"Chaaad." I whined. I was lying down on my bed with Chad on top. He was kissing my neck, very teasingly. We had finished work at the studio and headed straight home.

"Yes?" Chad asked innocently.

"Stop teasing me." I said with a chuckle. He sucked on my soft spot. I moaned again.

"But it's fun," I chuckled.

"chad." I moaned followed by a chuckle.. He sucked on my soft spot and bit down every now and then. "You're such a tease." he chuckled and pulled away from my neck. He stared at me.

"I'm the tease?" I nodded. "says the girl who turns me on every minute and walks away like nothing happened, not finishing the job." I smirked.

"If having sex with you is a job, than I'm not getting paid enough." he scoffed. I chuckled. I pushed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. It was a very heated kiss, full of want and need. My fingers soon were tangled in his golden locks. Chads hand soon began to massage my side, while his other pushed me closer to him.

"you said tonight." Chad mumbled.

"Mm yes I did, didn't I?" I felt Chad smile into the kiss. I ran my hands along his back to his chest. I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. I threw it somewhere across the room. I flipped us over and straddled him, breaking the kiss. I sat up, running my hands across his chest, digging them into his skin every once in a while.

"Sonny." he grabbed my arms and pushed me towards his chest. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me with pure passion. I moaned

"Gosh, I'm so lucky to be your wife." he smiled.

" I think it's the other way around Sonshine." I smiled and kissed him more passionately, if that was possible. His hands moved to the hem of my shirt and removed it. He massaged me back and stomach. I moaned. He flipped us over so he was on top. He began to kiss my neck feverishly, showering ot with blissful kisses. My hands found their way to the button of his jeans. I quickly undid it, struggling a bit. I unzipped the zipper And pushed then off with me feet. Chad continued to suck on my sweet spot and reached for my jeans. He skillfully undid them and threw them somewhere in the room. I wrapped my legs around him as he began to kiss the top of my breast. His hand caressed my leg, while the other reached behind my back and undid my bra. He pushed the strap of my shoulder slowly and kissed my shoulder, throwing the bra on the floor. I moaned. I was already so wet.

He took one hand and massaged by breast as he sucked and played with the other. I moaned. I arched my back and pushed against him. I grinded against him making him moan. He meed to the next breast and gave it the same treatment.

"Chad." the temperature increased. I brought my hands to the start of his boxers and pushed them down. Gosh he was so hard already. I smiled knowing I had that affect on him. After he was done with boobs, he planted kissing on my stomach, trailing down to my panties. He took them off slowly with his teeth. His tongue soon began to lick my clit.

"Chad." I gripped the sheets. "Stop teasing." I felt him smirk. His lips left my clit and moved to my lips.

"Baby." Chad moaned into the kiss. His tongue thrusted inside my mouth. Both of our tongues fighting for dominance. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Condom." I managed to say. He quickly broke the kiss and moved toward the drawer next to our bed. He pulled out a foil package. I kissed him again, rubbing my legs against his. He finally opened the package and tried to put it on without breaking the kiss. As soon as he put the condom on, he pushed inside of me.

"oh." he began to thrust in and out, going slow at first but soon picking up pace. I wrapped my legs around him and dug my nails in his back. His hand massaged my breast as the other held my neck while kissing it.

"Faster." I commended. He obeyed. Soon the temperature was above 100 degrees. I was so close. With just a few more humps, I came. Chad followed after me.

We laid there in the same position as we rode off our high. I whimpered when he pulled away. He tied the condom and threw it in the trash. I pulled the covers over us. I cuddled next to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too." I kissed his chest and drifted off to sleep. Tonight was wonderful. I wouldn't have traded it for anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the wait. This week was very busy. Well I hoped you liked it. I'm not really good at these, but I do give them a try. So…<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Xoxo liz**_


End file.
